


The Last Battle

by Isabelle53



Series: Life as a recurrence [6]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bureaucracy, CPR, Canonical Character Death, Children, F/M, Hall of Titles, Hope, Interracial marriage law, Justice, Mercenaries, Pregnancy, Promotion, Slavery, Social Justice, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, blood transfusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Caine dies and Jupiter saves him. What will this mean?





	1. Bleeding out

Caine laid on the ground, bleeding out after the hardest battle he had ever faced. He could feel his grip on reality failing. This was not the first time he was close to death but instead of accepting it like a soldier should, he was still fighting, fighting to stay alive, hanging on as images of Jupiter and their twins filled his head. Their children were three years old now and they filled him with such joy and happiness.

– Your Majesty, wait, said a loud voice.  
– Caine? Oh my gosh, no! Caine!  
Jupiter’s voice reached his ears and he made an effort to open his eyes.  
– Jupe… he tried to say.


	2. The death of Caine Wise

Jupiter was walking amongst the dead and the wounded, wearing a dress that was soon covered in blood and sooth and ignoring her guards. All these people had given up their lives for her and her children. The battle was over and princess Diana and prince Apollo were safe with their own guards, but Jupiter had to find him. Caine, the love of her life, her consort, the father of her twins. She soon spotted him in the middle of the carnage.

She went to her knees.

– Caine? She asked softly.  
– Oh my gosh, no! Caine! She exclaimed when he did not respond.

His eyes opened and he looked at her.

– Jupe… he said, barely a whisper.  
– Caine, I’m here. Hang on! Please, hang on!

She took his hand and squeezed, to try and anchor him to life.

– Over here! She called out, loud.  
– Jupiter, Caine said.  
– I’m here, hang on.  
– Not sure I can…

She kissed his hand, tears welling in her eyes.

– Hurry, she called again.  
– Jupe, I’m sorry, I won’t be there for this child, I can’t… hold on… anymore…

His voice died, his hand went limp in hers and his eyes cold and empty as the field medic arrived.

– No! No! No! Caine, don’t you dare die on me!  
– I’m sorry, Your Majesty, he his gone. The medic said.

A wave of images and feelings submerge her and she let out a wail deeper then despair.


	3. Battlefield medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is not permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I could not let him die forever, it's only a catalyst for the rest of the story.

– No! Don’t tell me that! She said pushing through her despair state.

She started doing CPR on Caine and the medic stared.

– Don’t tell me you never seen anyone come back to life! Heal his wounds!

The medic complied even if he did not understand. Never would he refuse a royal order.  
After a moment, and spotting Stinger nearby, she called for him.

– Stinger!  
– Majesty?  
– Take over.

Stinger had lived on Earth long enough that he got the gist and continued CPR. Jupiter was sweating from the effort of chest compression and was out of breath.

– You, Jupiter addressed the medic. You set up a direct blood transfusion, from me to Caine.  
– What? The medic said, startled.  
– I want to give him some of my blood.

The medic nodded and got to work.

– Jupiter, is this safe? Stinger asked.  
– Yes, I had tests done years ago.  
– Okay.

The medic installed the blood line in her artery and in his vein and she tried to relax while her precious blood left her body to course through his veins.

– I have a weak pulse, the blood transfusion seems to be helping, Stinger said a moment later.

She sighed of relief.

– Is he breathing? She asked Stinger.  
– Barely.  
– Keep an eye on him, she said.

She sat down on the other side of Caine and started to pray, in Russian.

 

– How much blood does Her Majesty want to give? The medic asked her when she was quiet.  
– As much as is safe, she answered.  
– Very well, but if your own condition deteriorates, I will have to sever the donation.  
– I’ll be fine, used to it.

 

– He is breathing better, Stinger updated her at some point.

 

– Jupiter, your clipper is here, Stinger said.  
– Good, have Dr. Elytron there.  
– Already standing by.

The fermionic portal activated and Caine, Jupiter, Stinger and the medic were lifted up into her clipper.

Dr. Elytron was shocked by what she saw.

– How much blood? She asked the medic. As they rushed to the med bay.  
– Coming to two standard unit, he answered.  
– Majesty, we should stop the blood transfer.  
– I said as much as is safe.  
– For your constitution, it is three standard unit, but we have enough on storage, no need to deplete yourself.  
– Okay. Stinger?  
– Majesty?  
– Go back down there, save as many as you can.

Stinger and the medic returned to the planet.

In the med bay, Jupiter insisted to stay with Caine but promised to stay out of the way. She watched as Dr. Elytron hooked up a container of blood – the same type of containers then for RegeneX, but the content was a dark red instead of a glowing blue – and started the first transfusion before looking into his condition.

– The medic did a good field job. Still has a lot of injuries but his vitals are stable, though still weak. He will need another container after this one, it’s a good thing we stockpiled your blood. Your Majesty probably saved his life.  
– No probably, he was dead, his heart stopped beating.

The doctor nodded.

– I have him now, I won’t let him die again.

Jupiter nodded and hold on to the bed, getting dizzy.

– Majesty?  
– I’m fine, just some dizziness from the blood donation.  
– Nurse Copper! Dr. Elytron called.  
– Doctor? The nurse said.  
– Help Her Majesty. She needs to rest and take in some nourishment.

Jupiter did not have the energy to protest, but she said again: “Hang on, Caine”, before going with the nurse.

 

Nurse Copper guided Jupiter to another bed and helped her lay down and brought her something to eat. It did her a world of good. She stayed there for a long moment, calming her own fears and rubbing her arms, they hurt from the effort of CPR. When she felt steadier, she walked back to Caine’s bed.

– He will make it, Your Majesty, his injuries are all healed, he is simply sedated as a precaution. Dr. Elytron said.  
– You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.  
– Might I ask, do you know what broke his ribs? I’ve never seen that pattern before.  
– I did and maybe Stinger too, doing chest compressions. It’s a tersie technique. You compress the chest to keep the heart pumping after it stopped and you blow air into the lungs so the brain does not die, and if you are really lucky, the heart will start to beat again. It does not always work, but I had to try.  
– You did good, Your Majesty.  
– Thank you. I have to check on our children and clean up. Keep him sedated until I come back, god knows he needs the rest.


	4. Children

In her bedchamber, she striped of her clothes, her dress was ruined and she did not care. Caine was alive and that was worth more then anything she owned. She took a spin through the cleaning cubicle and as the cleanser worked its magic with some added nerve and muscle calming lavender, the last thing Caine said hit her like a brick wall. “I won’t be there for this child”.

– No! Could it be? She murmured.

It was hard to keep track of her cycle in space, days were not the same everywhere and they only decided to have another child a couple of months ago.  
She dressed up in some simple clothes and popped into the toddlers’ bedroom.

– Naya, how are they? She asked the parrot-splice nanny.  
– Napping, they have no idea of what happened, Naya answered  
– Good, they don’t need the trauma.  
– How is Commander Wise?  
– The doctor said he will make it. I’m on my way back there.  
– Good luck, Your Majesty.  
– Thank you, Naya.

 

Back in med bay, Jupiter went to Dr. Elytron’s office.

– Oh, good to see you are feeling better, Your Majesty.  
– Yes, much better, thank you.  
– Ready to wake him up?  
– Not yet, first I need you to scan me.  
– Are you having any ill effect of the blood donation?  
– No, but I might be with child.  
– And you gave blood anyway?  
– I do not know for sure. It’s just Caine said something, and, well… we’ve been trying.  
– I understand, right this way, Majesty.

Dr. Elytron performed the scan and smiled.

– Congratulation, Your Majesty.

Jupiter closed her eyes.

– How far along?  
– About five weeks.  
– How many?  
– Only one this time, do you want details?  
– No, I need Caine to be there for that.  
– I understand.

She stood.

– Let’s go see to Caine now.

 

They got to Caine and someone had placed a chair by his bed. Jupiter sat on it, grateful.

– Ready, Majesty?

Jupiter took his hand in hers, before answering.

– Yes, wake him up.

Dr. Elytron injected something in him and he opened his eyes.


	5. Back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caine learns he died.

Caine was floating above his body, he was consciousness without shape, thought without speech. He was leaving his body behind when something pulled him back and anchored him to his body and to life. The power of it shook him and he knew what it was: love. Her love. “Hang on” she had said. And that is what he tried to do.

– Is he breathing? He heard her ask.  
– Barely, a voice answered her.

He knew hat voice too. Breathing? He did not have the energy to move or think beyond that, he concentrated on breathing, as long as he was breathing, he was alive. He felt a warmth on his side and hang on to it too.

Someone was speaking, he knew that voice, but he did not understand the words, but he hung on to that too.

He felt being moved and the pains in his body returned and slowly left.

 

He woke all of a sudden and hands were holding his tight, oh so tight.

– Caine, Jupiter said, with emotions.  
– Am I alive? He asked.  
– Yes, my love. Jupiter said, squeezing his hand.  
– Welcome back to the world of the living, commander, Dr. Elytron said.  
– Back?

Dr. Elytron nodded.

– I’ll tell you about it, Jupiter said.

Dr. Elytron checked her data panel and headed out the room saying:

– If there is anything, I’ll be in my office.

Jupiter stood and climbed into the bed with Caine and there she finally shed the tears she had been holding back. Caine smelled that rush of emotions and they were so strong that it choked him.

– Jupiter, what is it? What happened? Not… not the children? He asked when her sobs quieted down.

She hugged him hard to anchor herself.

– No, the children are fine, they are having a nap. Naya said they don’t even know what happened.  
– Then what?  
– You, my love, you. You… died. Never ever do that to me again, Jupiter murmured, squeezing him hard. You are not allowed to die on me again. She said a little louder and stronger.

Caine was quiet for a moment, absorbing the information. It was not easy to learn he actually died. He had been close to death before, a few time in the Deadlands and when he was spaced by Titus, but this time he actually died. He returned her embrace softly, as he found out he did not have the strength to do more then that. 

– How am I alive?  
– Something I learned a long time ago, after the neighbor had a heart attack. Cousin Vassily taught me, we call it CPR. And some, well you could call it battlefield medicine. Basically, I did chest compressions to keep your heart pumping what blood you had left, sorry broke a few of your ribs doing that, while the medic healed your wounds and also blown air into your lungs.  
– You, broke my reinforced ribs?

She nodded.

– Had to be sure I pressed down hard enough to reach your heart, they say a good CPR breaks at least a few ribs. And when I was too tired to continue, Stinger took over. And then I ordered the medic to, erm… do a direct blood transfer from me to you.  
– You what?  
– I know, I know, it’s not done in space, but on Earth it’s basic medicine, you replace loss of blood with new blood, we call it a blood transfusion. I knew it would be safe, had compatibility tests done after the birth of Diana and Apollo. I can give blood to the three of you. It saved your life, my love, your heart started beating on its own once you had more blood in your body.  
– You… are serious? You mean I have Entitled blood in my veins?  
– Yes.

He closed his eyes and had to smile, he even let out a small chuckle.

– What?  
– Even after all these years, you still surprise me. No Entitled would ever give up of their own blood, even less to a splice.

That makes Jupiter smile too.

– Actually, almost all the blood in your veins is mine at the moment.

She had her head snuggled in his shoulder and he pushed on her shoulder so she raised her head.

– Jupiter?  
– Caine?  
– If I died of blood loss… You can’t have given me that much blood?  
– You got about two standard unit directly from me, and yes that amount is safe, I could go to three standard unit and still be safe.

She pointed to the hanging blood container, which was still emptying its content into his body.

– That is the second container you received. I have been working with Dr. Elytron for the last two years to stockpile my blood, for emergencies. With the conservation methods of the RegeneX, extracted blood does not spoil like it does on Earth. I have to introduce it on Earth, it would save so many lives.  
– You have a stockpile of your blood?

She smiled.

– Not a large one, it was 6 containers, down to four now. It’s only safe to extract two standard unit of blood every two months for regular donation. Dr. Elytron was quite shocked at the idea at first, but right now I am beyond glad I insisted. I’ll have to stop that for a while though, not supposed to give blood when pregnant.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

– Yes, my love, we are having a baby.

She hugged him tight and he returned the gesture, still wondering how in the ‘verse he had deserved such love and grateful beyond words to be alive.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Even falling asleep at some point. They were both exhausted. Nurse Copper had come in to check on them and she removed the empty blood container.


	6. Next step in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Caine decide when Jupiter tells him she can't go through this again?

Later, they woke up to Max’s voice and fond out they had been transferred to a private room of med bay instead of the emergency area.

– Your Majesty, Miss Naya is at the door with Princess Diana and Prince Apollo.

Jupiter placed a kiss on Caine’s cheek and stood and sat in a chair by his bed.

– Let them in Max.

The door opened up and two toddlers with green eyes, brown hair and pointed ears came rushing in.

– Mama!

They climbed on her lap and gave her hugs and nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

– Hi my sweeties. She said returning the embrace. Sorry I missed story time.  
– Miss Naya said daddy had ‘cident, Apollo said.  
– Accident, Apollo. Diana corrected. What’s an accident mama?  
– An accident is when something gets broken or someone gets hurt.  
– Daddy hurt? Apollo asked.  
– Yes, my sweeties, your daddy was hurt.  
– But he can’t be, daddy is most strong, he kyjacker. Diana stated.  
– Skyjacker, Apollo corrected.

Diana pulled her tongue out at her brother and Jupiter smiled.

– Oh, sweeties, yes, your daddy is strong, but he has been hurt quite a few times in his life. When you are older, we will tell you about that.

She hugged them once more and murmured:

– Right now, I think he wants to hold you two a little. 

The two toddlers perked up at that and scrambled to climb on the bed saying “Daddy!”

– But be gentle, he is not fully healed yet, Jupiter added.

Caine growled something and the two toddlers giggled in his arms before nuzzling and cuddling. They were so close, sharing that lycantant genes. Jupiter looked at the scene and tears welled into her eyes once more. They had come so close to having none. She looked up and murmured спасибо.

– You smell like mama. Apollo said.

Jupiter’s jaw dropped and Caine smiled.

– You have a good nose, ‘Lo. I smell like your mama, because she is so smart and strong too and she saved me.  
– You saved daddy? Diana asked, cocking her head in a lupine fashion.  
– Not the first time, and daddy saved me plenty of times too, we are good at saving each other. But those are stories for when you will be older too. Now, come here, mama has something to tell you.

The two toddlers got off the bed and stood before Jupiter.

– Come here, she said padding her laps.

The two toddlers climbed on her.

– Diana, Apollo, sweeties…Mama’s scent is going to be different for a while. Can you smell it already?  
– You smell like daddy. Diana said after smelling her neck.  
– Yes, mama will smell more and more like daddy, because mama is pregnant. Your baby brother or sister is growing inside my belly, like you two did before you were born.  
– In your belly?  
– Yes, in my belly.

They looked at her in wonder.

– Now, you two go back with Miss Naya. Mama has work to do and daddy has to rest. Tonight, I will show you pictures of you two in my belly, okay?  
– Okay, they hugged her.  
– I love you both, be good.

They skipped out with Naya and Jupiter started to cry again.

– Jupe, come here. Caine said.

She climbed on the bed and curled up around him, her head finding it usual spot on his shoulder and his arms curling up around her.

– I can’t go through this again, Caine, it’s too hard. I know it’s what you were bred to be, but, I can’t, I just can’t.   
– Jupe, I would do anything to stay with you, when I was dying, you and the children were all I could think about, nothing else matters.  
– Really? You would leave the Legion? To be a Legionnaire again is all that you wanted when we met.  
– Jupiter, Your Majesty, I didn’t have you and the children and another baby on the way back then. I have so much to look forward to now. You fill my life with such love and joy. But…  
– But what?  
– I’m still a splice, I have to be employed by or belong to someone.  
– Yeah, I’m still working on that.  
– I know, you’ve already given us Splices so much, Jupiter.  
– Then what do you want to do?

Caine had to close his eyes again. Having a choice always gave his heart flutters, even after five years.

– I want, I want to be yours, Jupiter. I know you don’t like to buy people, but I already belong to you in more ways then sheavework could say, let me be yours, Jupe, please.

A shiver went down Jupiter’s back. The longing in his voice, the desire to be hers, she could almost smell it. She had become much more sensible to smells being with Caine all these years, and pregnancy had a way to affect her senses too.

– Oh, Caine. Yes, you are mine and I am yours, forever and always.

She hugged him, hard.

– Max, check the status on law J87-G. She said.  
– Yes, Your Majesty. Max said.  
– What have you been working on?  
– A surprise, a way for us to belong to each other, officially.  
– What?  
– Let’s wait for Max.

– You Majesty, law J87-G was voted on at the Commonwealth ministry 10 days ago. The law was passed with a majority of 53%, as per standard procedure, it will be effective 20 days after that.  
– Five years, it took me five years of hard work and changing smalls laws here and there to manage this one. This is my most selfish law as of yet. I know many will profit from it, but, I did it for myself first.  
– I don’t understand.  
– You will, well, I hope you will. Max, please read the text of law.

Jupiter was excited against him. He could feel and smell it and even hear it in her voice.

– Yes, Your Majesty. Law J87-G states: “Considering that sentience is a proven and accepted fact for splices; considering that splices are allowed to marry; considering that splices are allowed to have children; and considering that children of mixed parentage are a proven fact. Under the Commonwealth law, any individual of any race has the freedom to choose to marry, or not marry, a person of another race and this right can not be infringed upon by the Commonwealth or anyone in authority. Moreover, any splice marrying a non-splice will see his ownership be nulled and void and will be granted the same rank, duties and privileges as its spouse.” Max quoted.

Caine had to swallow, hard, many times while Max read the text of law. It was all too much, he could not believe what he was hearing.  
Jupiter could hear his fast beating heart and she felt the twitches in his arms as he was holding on to her.

– Is this for real? He murmured after Max was done.

She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

– Yes, my love. I want you to be my husband, my equal. Will you marry me Caine? Will you be my husband?

His hands went up her back and into her hair, locking into the strands and he brought her close enough to kiss her with all the strength he had.

– Yes, Jupe, of course, yes.

The kiss she gave him next contained all the emotions of that day.


	7. A Queen’s job is never done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jupiter's fault Caine died...

– Your Majesty, Captain Apini is requesting an urgent meeting in your private office. Max’s voice interrupted them.  
– Go, you’re the Queen, I’m not going anywhere.  
– Okay.

 

– Stinger, she greets, entering her office.  
– Majesty.

She sat on her chair and gestured for him to sit too.

– Sit and drop the Majesty, Stinger.

He gave a short nod and sat.

– Jupiter, first, how is Caine?  
– Healed and resting, still in med bay.  
– We should keep that secret.  
– Why?  
– I don’t know why, but he was the target of that attack. He said handing her a sheave.

Jupiter took it and read it. It was the preliminary report of the attack. 10 of her guards were dead, 7 severely wounded and 15 security bots were destroyed. They counted 27 enemy casualties, and took three prisoners. The prisoners all said that the royal consort was the target and that they could not surrender until they knew for sure he had died.

– Do we know who sent them? Jupiter asked with a glacial tone.  
– No, but I have been able to ascertain that it was not Bani Esper.  
– That only leaves all the other crooked Entitled I’ve pissed off. What do we know about the contract?  
– It is a strange contract, placed 10 days ago, and only valid for 20 days.  
– Beeswax, I know what this is about. It’s my fault, because of my new law, it passed 10 days ago.  
– And new law take effect 20 days later.

She nodded.

– Damn. God and stars above. What have I done?

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

– Okay, I can deal with this. Max, send for Kiza.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.  
– Stinger, high security alert. If rumors start about royal consort being dead, encourage them and if there are none, start some. Place the ship in mourning mode. Find that medic who helped me, he has to be blanked. Better call in your wife. Oh, damn, you’d better watch you back too.  
– Jupiter, that does not make any sense, what kind of law is that?  
– A selfish one… The one I’ve been working on for five years, all my previous law changed were done for this one. Max, read the text of law J87-G.  
– Yes, Your Majesty. Law J87-G states: “Considering that sentience is a proven and accepted fact for splices; considering that splices are allowed to marry; considering that splices are allowed to have children; and considering that children of mixed parentage are a proven fact. Under the Commonwealth law, any individual of any race has the freedom to choose to marry, or not marry, a person of another race and this right can not be infringed upon by the Commonwealth or anyone in authority. Moreover, any splice marrying a non-splice will see his ownership be nulled and void and will be granted the same rank, duties and privileges as its spouse.” Max quoted again.  
– Beeswax, that is loaded. Does that mean that in 10 days I will be considered a pure human?  
– Yes, you will belong to yourself, like any human, because you are married to Diomika. And Caine and me will be able to marry and he will become an Entitled.  
– Wait? What? The misbred runt half-albino Lycantant sold at a loss to the legion will become an Entitled? That I have to see!  
– Not if he is killed again.  
– Right, okay, I’m on it. We pretend he is dead and in 10 days, you get married and we go to Orous to get him sealed before anyone can blink and attempt anything again.  
– I knew you’d get it. Oh, another thing, she said standing. You are going to be a grand ’pa again.

His eyes turned yellow, he stood and hugged her.

– Jupiter, that is fantastic news. Does Caine know?  
– Yes.  
– Good, one more reason for him to stay alive and fight for it.  
– Yeah.

Kiza got to her office and Stinger left.

– You asked to see me, Jupiter?  
– Yes, please sit. Caine and I are getting married in 10 days, when my new law allowing it takes effect.  
– Whoop! Kiza said joyfully.

Jupiter smiled shortly.

– But someone is unhappy about that, the attack today was an assassination attempt on him. It almost succeeded. So, we are pretending that it did succeed and that we are planning a funeral.  
– Beeswax, understood.  
– Send someone to Earth for my family, they will want to be here for that, mom has been pestering me about getting married for three years. Have their suites prepared. And clear my schedule for the next two weeks. Oh, and I need a dress, but no one can know it’s a wedding dress.  
– May I suggest something?  
– Yes.  
– You may want to buy a wedding dress on Earth, there are plenty that are Entitled enough and no one would know.  
– Oh, I could go full blown traditional Russian, that would be amazing! No one would know what hit them! And Caine would look spectacular… Kiza, you always have amazing ideas. Ok, then we jump to Earth. I need to shop to find the perfect dress. Dismiss.  
– Aye, aye, Majesty.

Kiza left and Jupiter quickly went back her quarters and spoke to Naya, making sure she would not mention Caine being alive to anyone and then to the med bay, after blanking and dismissing her guards.

– Dr. Elytron, nurse Copper, a word please.  
– Majesty? Have we done anything to displease?  
– On the contrary. But I need you to erase all data about Commander Wise after we were transported to the ship. And swear to never reveal to anyone that he survived the attack. No one must know he is alive for the near future, or he won’t stay alive.  
– May I print a hard copy of the data for future reference?  
– Yes, but nothing that can be accessed remotely.  
– Very well.

Dr. Elytron did just that and the both swore to secrecy.

– Does anyone else knows he is alive?  
– No Majesty.  
– Good. Is he still stable?  
– Yes, he is fully healed and ready to be discharged.  
– Good. Let’s do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all I have written for this new story. The rest will take more time, let me know what you think.


	8. Reality check

They entered Caine’s med room and he was standing tall in the middle.

– Let me guess, you couldn’t rest anymore? Jupiter said ironically.

He smirked and looked down.

– How are you feeling Commander? Dr. Elytron asked.  
– Frankly? A little tired but otherwise fine.  
– That is understandable. I’m here to tell you that you can go back to your quarters.  
– Thank you doctor.

Dr. Elytron nodded.

– Majesty, it will be done as you asked.  
– Perfect.

 

– Jupiter? Caine asked after they left.  
– Not here, my love.

They exited the room and Caine was suspicious when there were no guards around and even more when Jupiter scanned her sigil on an ordinary looking wall and took the secret passageway and navigated all the way to their bedchamber in silence.

 

– Jupe, what is going on? He asked back in their quarters.  
– Plenty! Take your pick. She said crashing on their bed.

He knew that look on her so he spread out his wings and sat on the bed beside her and gathered her on his laps and enfolded her in his arms and wings. She put her head on his shoulder, took a slow breath and let it out very slowly.

– On the good side, you are alive, my law finally passed after reworking it for five years. We are getting married and we are having another baby.  
– That’s very good, he said nuzzling in her hair and placing his hand on her belly.  
– On the bad side we have to pretend you are dead and the less people know you are alive, the better because you were the target of the attack today.  
– Me, not you?

He had never been the target before…

– Yes, and it’s my fault. She said with a sob.

That did not make any sense to him. Jupiter would never put him in danger. He held her at her shoulders and peered in her eyes. What he saw there broke his heart.

– Jupe, Your Majesty, there is no way I would ever believe that. He said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

That had the desired effect and she gave him a wobbly smile.

– Not voluntarily, but I’ve been so busy, I did not check on the status on my law. If I had… Someone placed a contract 10 days ago, valid for only 20 days. They don’t want us to marry and ten guards are dead and 7 wounded because of it.

Jupiter was the kind of royal who cared about the well-being of all her people. She took the time to learn the name of her guards and some were almost as precious as family. Loosing ten of them would be hard for her.

– Who? He asked.  
– Don’t know, Stinger did not include the list in the preliminary report.

Caine mentally noted to thank Stinger for that. _He knew that she would take it hard and skipped it until she was ready to deal with it._ Trying to change the subject he asked:

– Who knows I’m alive?  
– For sure, me and the children, Naya, Stinger, Kiza, Dr. Elytron and Nurse Copper. I’ve blanked my guards, Stinger is supposed to blank the medic and Dr. Elytron erased all data regarding your survival. Which reminds me… Max?  
– Yes, Your Majesty?  
– Erase all data regarding Caine Wise starting from his return aboard ship, there must be no record of his presence aboard ship until I or Captain Apini tell you otherwise and disable communication to and from Caine Wise.  
– Yes, your Majesty.  
– You should turn off the communicator in your implant too, just to be safe. She told Caine.

He nodded and switched it off.

– Done.  
– Good. I don’t want you to be at any risk. I don’t think I could live with myself if…  
– Jupe, I’m alive, thanks to you. You saved me, my Queen. I don’t have words to express how grateful I am to be alive. Thank you seems so inadequate and I love you not enough. I’ll say them anyway. Thank you for not giving up on me, I love you, Jupiter.  
– You are my heart Caine, I couldn’t do nothing, I had to try everything. And I’m glad beyond words it worked. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you. And right now, all I want to do is make sure I am not dreaming you are alive.  
– We do have a few things to celebrate, Your Majesty, he said with that tone he knew she liked.  
– That still really works for me. She said biting her lower lip.

 

– Max, maximum privacy until further notice.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.

She heard the door lock and when their mouth joined, she forgot about everything else.


	9. Evening

After they were both reassured that Caine was more then fine, they took the time to eat a light meal, as they were both famished and Jupiter asked Stinger to come over with his full report.

 

– Your Majesty, Captain Apini request entrance. Max’s voice said.  
– Let him in Max.

 

– Your Majesty, you asked for my report. He said entering the room.  
– Later, she said, standing. I forgot to say something earlier.

She walked to him opening her arms and gave him a hug.

– Thank you, Stinger. She said with emotions.

His eyes turned yellow and he cleared his throat.

– I only continued what you started, Jupiter.  
– Thanks all the same.

He stepped back and Jupiter smirked.

– Now go, I know you two want to punch each other, just don’t break him please.

Stinger had his typical crooked smile and took the few steps to Caine and slapped him on the shoulder.

– Beeswax, you damn bloody lucky lycantant. Don’t ever do that again kid!

Caine grinned and gave Stinger a hug.

– Thanks, Old man.

Stinger took a step back, placing both his hands on Caine’s shoulders.

– How are the ribs? He asked.  
– Fine, why?  
– I counted four broken ribs when I took over compressing your chest and I broke only one myself. I have no idea how you managed to do it, he said turning back to Jupiter.

Caine was looking at Jupiter with his jaw hanging, she had told him she broke some of his ribs, but he didn’t quite believe it, one he could maybe comprehend it, but four? _Four!_

– I never had broken ribs before, he said.

She walked to the duo, shrugging.

– Adrenaline will do that.  
– Lycantant ribs are almost unbreakable, hard as steel, arms must be killing you, mine are, Stinger stated.

She smirked, rubbing at her arms.

– Not too bad, felt like lead pipes at first but lavender with the cleanser helped.  
– I might just do that.

 

– Good, now that that’s out of the way, let’s sit. Jupiter said.

 

They sat on sofas and Jupiter took a deep breath.

– Okay, I’ve seen Trako, Maha, Quo and Kiral, so I know they are fine, but who did we loose Stinger?  
– Too many, Majesty.  
– You know me Stinger, one is too many, but I still have to know.

He handed her the sheave with the full report and she turned it on.

Tears welled into her eyes and she shut them tight to reel them back in. She opened them back and went through the report, clenching her fist from time to time.

She gave the report to Caine who took it to read it.

He gasped at the list of dead and wounded even though death was part of a soldier’s life. Many of them he considered friends and he had trained them all. He bared his teeth and Jupiter squeezed his arm. They both felt the same. Heart broken at the loss yet selfishly glad that Caine had made it.

– Stinger, you make sure that all of their families are taken care of, if need too, arrange with Kiza for them to be bought or employed. Make sure they know how sadden I am by the loss. And I will pay for any ritual they want to proceed with, to mourn their passing.  
– Of course, Your Majesty.  
– How are things out there now?  
– Calm, we jumped to Earth 30 minutes ago. Your people are stunned by the death of royal consort and believe you are here to mourn your loss.

She nodded.

– Who started the rumor?  
– The medic. I did a strategic blanking. He remembers everything until he said that Caine was dead. Rumors always start best when the one starting them believes he is telling the truth.  
– Good call. What about the prisoners?  
– We haven’t been able to get anymore information out of them with conventional methods. We did remove a communication device from one and retrieved the last message sent. It was an unfocused FTL confirming the kill.

Stinger stopped and rubbed his neck.

– Out with it, Stinger.  
– I consulted with Dr. Elytron. Because I could not understand how Caine had died, and this quickly. They used an unknown compound that attach to a protein in splice blood and accelerates blood loss. Pure humans do not have that protein.

Caine growled.

– Holy crap. Someone is really angry at me. Jupiter said.  
– Dr. Elytron said that your blood acted like a vaccine or anti-poison in addition to replacing the lost blood.  
– God, is that why we lost so many?  
– I haven’t thought about that. It could be.

He took the report sheave back and opened the list of dead and wounded.

– Beeswax. The only ones that survived are pure humans.  
– God… Max, send for Dr. Elytron.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.

 

She rolled her head back and clenched both fists.

– Jupe, it’s not your fault, Caine said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
– I know. There is a мудак out there who can’t accept that society is changing.

She raised her head and looked at both of them in the eye.

– It is our job to make sure that these deaths are not in vain and we will bring the culprit to justice. That I swear.

 

She was quiet after that and Caine and Stinger respected her need for silence.

 

– Dr. Elytron request entry, Your Majesty. Max said.  
– Let her in, Max.

 

– Your Majesty asked to see me?  
– Yes, doctor, please sit.

Dr. Elytron sat beside Stinger and waited.

– Doctor, why was I not informed about the compound you found in royal consort’s blood?  
– Your Majesty had invoked maximum privacy when the analysis was completed. I thought it best not to disturb Your Majesty and was preparing a report on the matter to give Your Majesty.

Jupiter nodded.

– You did well. Have you found the same compound in other victims of the attack?  
– Unfortunately, I must answer in the affirmative, Your Majesty. It had a detrimental effect on your people that are splices.

She rubbed her forehead.

– What can you tell us about that compound?  
– I have not been able to determine what it is yet, but it attaches itself to the glito-protein in splices blood and prevents the blood from clotting, wounds from healing and actually turns the blood very, shall I say light or more liquid.  
– That sounds like some sort of blood thinner.

Dr. Elytron stared at her.

– They are medicine on Earth, use to treat people who get blood clots that could kill them. Cousin Vassily used to take some, before my ascension.  
– I would like to have access to that data, it might help to find a defense against that weapon.  
– Of course, doctor, place a request through the Keepers. You should look into hemophilia and how it is treated too, it is a genetic defect in humans which prevents coagulation.

Dr. Elytron noted that down on a sheave.

– Okay, doctor, continue your analysis and find out what that compound is. Also, I want you to start blood compatibility tests for all my people and we will be stashing human blood. That seems to be the only option we have until we find something to counter that compound. That is all.  
– Very well, Your Majesty. If you permit, I will take my leave.  
– Of course.

Dr. Elytron nodded, stood and left.

 

– All right, is there anything else to discuss?  
– Not that I can think of.  
– Okay then…

She stood.

– We are going to spend time with the children, you are welcome to join us Stinger. I’m sure Diana and Apollo would love to see their grand’ pa Stinger.

Stinger and Caine stood.

– I would love to, but I’ve already promised Kiza we would spend some time together, I’ll try and see them tomorrow.  
– Very well, good evening Stinger.  
– Majesty, Caine, he said nodding once.

Stinger left and Jupiter grabbed a sheave on a shelf before she and Caine went to see their children.

 

The end of the evening was spent showing the children pictures of Jupiter when she was pregnant with them and of themselves when they were tiny babies, playing with toys, singing songs, getting ready for bed and tucking them into their beds. They both had their own bed, but Jupiter knew that as soon as they would be out the door the toddlers would end-up in the same one. Naya had tried to separate them at first, but Caine and Jupiter had told her to let them sleep together and explained that the human bond between twins plus the lycantant genes made them seek each other’s presence.

 

After which they also went to bed, since it was past midnight in Chicago and they were both exhausted and when two toddlers woke them up in the middle of the night, they bundled up together and soaked each other’s presence.


	10. 10 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping in Russia

The next 10 days were a whirlwind of trips between the ship, Chicago, the Apini’s house and Moscow to get everything ready for the wedding.

On the first morning Jupiter had said to Caine: “We are getting married in ten days because I will not pretend you are dead for more time then that.” He had smiled and nodded. He loved her determination.

Kiza had sent for her mother and aunt on the first day, and they both had been shocked to learn what had happened the previous day. And they hugged Jupiter and Caine many times.

She had sent them to see Diana and Apollo before they got started on the wedding plans and they were very happy to see _babushka_ and _tetya_.

 

She called in Kiza and they got settled in Jupiter’s private office to etch out the plan.

Kiza mentioned all the ‘verse requirements for a royal wedding. A hundred sims, the bond marking, two Orous recognized witnesses, and a proper master of ceremony.  
At the mention of sims, Jupiter winced.

Jupiter spoke of her desire to wear a traditional Russian dress and it made Aleksa shed a few tears. Her daughter was this great inter-galactic queen, but she never forgot her roots.

– What do you think? Jupiter asked Caine.

Caine did not know what was a traditional Russian dress, but he was sure it would be more pleasing then what she was wearing when he crashed her wedding to Titus.

– I don’t know what that is. He stated.  
– Oh, right… Do you know what you want to wear?

He had never thought about what he would wear on his wedding day, because he never thought that this day would ever be possible.

He frowned and Jupiter added:

– Skyjacker dress uniform is not a valid option.

He smirked.

– That much I do know. I suppose I need something appropriate for a royal wedding and that will go with Your Majesty’s dress.  
– Yeah. I know you don’t know what traditional Russian is, but I think it would look amazing on you.  
– If your Majesty says so.

Jupiter decoded that as “’Missing information to give a proper answer but don’t want to disagree with you.”

– My Majesty says so, yes, and you can accompany her to Moscow so you can see for yourself and then give me your real answer.

He smiled, she knew him inside and out.

Aleksa and Nino kept quiet, they had learned a while back to not put their noses in Jupiter and Caine’s relationship quirks. They understood that it was a fragile balance and that they somehow made it work.

– All right. He said.

 

– Okay, chirped in Kiza, that’s the first thing to do, I can’t deal with flowers and food until the outfits are found, things have to be coordinated.

And so, they went down to Moscow. Caine had to sneak into the docking bay, that was not hard to do for him, and Stinger piloted them down to the capital city of Russia. They did not need other guards on Earth as it was now a protected planet.

The first wedding shop they went to had only modern dresses and suits and after explaining what she wanted, the shop owner directed them to another shop who dealt in traditional outfits.

Caine stared at the outfits and how elaborate yet simple they were. Clean line, but a lot of beads, lace and embroidery. He looked at Jupiter with a grin and nodded. She nodded back and murmured “thank you”.

Finding the perfect outfits for her and Caine took three visits to the shop. On the first visit, Jupiter tried many dresses and Caine was measured. Fortunately, his wings folded up tight enough that they did not show under his jacket. Jupiter did not find her perfect dress, but the owner showed her pictures of dresses available elsewhere and she picked out three that the owner ordered. On the second visit, Jupiter selected a cream dress with lavender and gold beads and embroidery. The owner then had to order several outfits that would match with Jupiter’s dress, as nothing in the shop would fit his large stature, and Caine tried them on their third visit. They opted for black pants, black and gold tunic and black and cream calf-length jacket with gold fabric belt and fasteners. The tunic was loose enough to fit his wings under but after they got back to the ship, she had Marbeth modify it as a surprise so it would have wing slits.

Following that, Aleksa, Nino, Kiza and Stinger were also dressed and fitted into Russian style dresses and outfits, worthy of royalty.

– Is there anyone else in the wedding party? Asked the shop owner.  
– What about your wife, Stinger? Aleksa asked the bee-splice.  
– I don’t know, she does not wear dresses.  
– I remember, she was in her dress uniform at your wedding.

Stinger smirks at the memory.

– It’s how I like her.  
– We all know that, Stinger, Nino pointed out.  
– Uniform? I don’t see any problem with a dress uniform. Unless it’s kaki green camouflage. The owner winced at the idea.  
– No, not at all, it’s cream and navy, Jupiter pointed out. Stinger, Di is welcome to wear her dress uniform.

Stinger nodded.

– Very well, what about ring barer and flower girl?  
– That would be our twins, they are three. Jupiter said.  
– Twins? You must have your hands full.  
– I have a lot of help.  
– That’s good, what size are they?  
– I’m not quite sure… Diana wears 3T and Apollo 4T in the US.  
– You flew all the way to Russia for a wedding in the US?  
– What can I say, I wanted genuine Russian.

The owner turned to Aleksa.

– _You raised her well._ She said in Russian.

Aleksa nodded and murmured спасибо, thinking “You have no idea what she did for the whole planet.”.

– It would be best if they tried the outfits on, but if they stayed in the US, I can estimate the sizes.  
– No, no, we can come back tomorrow with them.  
– Perfect, I’ll prepare options for tomorrow, then.  
– Very well, see you tomorrow.

 

Between visits, they went to the Apini’s house because Stinger and Kiza wanted to check out their bees, checked out her own house, which Katherine Dunlevy was keeping an eye on, and also had diner with the Bolotnikov.

– Where are your children? Cousin Vassily had said.  
– Probably asleep, it is the middle of the night on standard time. I will bring them over tomorrow. Jupiter had said.

 

On the fourth and last visit to the shop, with Diana and Apollo, they helped the toddlers try on dresses and outfits and they decided to go with the same dress as Jupiter and the same outfit as Caine, only in miniature sizes. Jupiter paid for everything, of course. And they left loaded with clothes. Jupiter was also carrying a box which contained two _kokoshnik_ , for her and Diana, in the same cream, lavender and gold as their dresses.

 

After that Kiza took over organizing the ceremony and Jupiter and Caine took Diana and Apollo with them and visited Earth landmarks and animal reserves. She wanted them to learn about and love the Earth.

Her people thought she was mourning and Kiza kept them away from Her Majesty.

 

The children loved spending time in nature and once Apollo went exploring alone, too far for Jupiter’s comfort, and Caine brought him back giggling in two minutes. Lycantant enhance senses were a blessing.

Throughout the ten days, Stinger kept looking into the attack and the assassination contract, but nothing came of it until the wedding day, when the contract expired.


	11. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and trip to the Hall of Titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter for this story.

On the day the law J87-G took effect, everyone on the ship was morose except the people closest to Jupiter and Caine and who knew Caine was alive and well. Kiza had done a good job at pretending she was planning a funeral and that is what they were preparing for.

 

Jupiter woke up giddy and after eating a quick breakfast with Caine, she sent him to see Stinger and cousin Vassily, who would help them put the outfits the proper way. Jupiter had wing slits made in Stinger’s outfit too. After which she called in Marbet and her team to help her and her children dress up. They also did Diana and Jupiter’s hair, the style was a braid coming over the left shoulder, but it was quite a complicated braid laced with beads and ribbons and ended with a large broach matching the dresses and _kokoshnik_. Marbet secured both _kokoshnik_ in place herself, sighing over how graceful they were. Finally, they did Jupiter’s makeup, something soft in cream and lavender that highlighted her green eyes. All in all, it took four hours to get everyone ready.

 

Then it was time for the actual wedding. The moment she had been working toward for the last five years. The wedding was to take place in her personal ceremony hall, similar to the one aboard Titus’ ship, but hers was devoid of fermionic platform. She had found out it was required for all Entitled to have at least one such hall and designed hers around a Russian Orthodox church.

Friends and family, including all the Bolotnikov, yes, even Vladie, were at the front near the ceremony dais and the hundred of sims were at the back, all dressed in black.

Diana and Apollo walked between the black sims until they reached Naya, and then she took their hands and kept them with her. Then it was Kiza’s turn, then Nino and Aleksa. Finally, when Jupiter entered the hall, the sims switched from mourning black to wedding white and Caine stepped unto the dais with Stinger by his side.  
Everyone gasped, shocked.

Jupiter walked down the aisle and joined Caine on the dais. All along, she kept her eyes on him. Her head was light, she felt her heart beat loud in her chest and every nerve ending in her body seemed to be bubbling as if she was filled with champagne.

– You look amazing, she murmured, taking his hand in hers.  
– And you look out of my league, he said. – He had learned a few Earth expressions over the years.

She felt her cheeks blush.

– You're ready? She asked.  
– Watch this, he said.

They turned to the master of ceremony.

– I, Caine Wise, take Jupiter Jones to be my wife. I enter into this union being of sound mind and of my own volition.  
– Would royal consort place his hand here to receive the signifying bond?

Caine placed his hand on the machine and a shiver went down his back as the machine executed a ring on his finger. After the ring was completed, he looked at it, then at Jupiter and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

– I, Jupiter Jones, take Caine Wise to be my husband. I enter into this union being of sound mind and of my own volition.

The words came easy, this time, not like with her aborted wedding to Titus.

– Would Her Majesty place her hand here to receive the signifying bond?

She placed her hand on the machine without hesitation. There were no explosions, no ship crashing through the wall and no daring rescue by a gravity surfing Lycantant this time, as he was already present.

The ring was completed and they raised their hands by their heads, making sure the sims could see them before the master of ceremony declared them husband and wife. And as with any wedding, they exchanged a very loving kiss.

Their people cheered them on, now that they had overcome their shock. Jupiter and Caine walked back out of the hall, accompanied by the wedding party, Diomika, Naya and the Bolotnikov.

 

They went to a private reception hall down the corridor and congratulations, hugs and kisses gushed left and right. They lined up to congratulate them one at a time and when it was Stinger’s turn, he [gently] punched Caine on the shoulder.

– Congrats kid!  
– Thanks, Old man! Caine said returning the punch.

Jupiter smiled hearing the exchange.

Stinger stepped to Jupiter.

– Congratulation Your– Jupiter. Stinger said.

Jupiter hugged him.

– Thank you, Stinger.

Before he stepped back, he added:

– I have news, Your Majesty.

She nodded.

– Okay, give the signal for the jump and we’ll go to my office after this, she murmured.

 

The other people congratulated them.

– I’m sorry for cutting this short everyone, but something’s come up. You know how it is. Please follow Kiza and enjoy the food and the party. We will join you as soon as we can.  
– _Yupiter_ , is everything okay? Asked Aleksa.  
– I’m sure it will be, mom. Go on and have fun.  
– Okay, but we are always here for you, _dochen’ka_ , what ever it is.

Jupiter hugged her and they left with Kiza.

– Di, please come with us, Jupiter said as Diomika was leaving with the others.

 

They went to her office and she picked up items on her desk before carefully sitting down on one of her sofas, inviting Caine to sit with her and gesturing for Stinger and Diomika to sit too.

 

– First off, this is for you Stinger, today you are a free man.

She handed him the sheave and he took it, read it, stunned even if he knew about it, and handed it to his wife.

– What is this? Diomika asked.  
– You haven’t told her? Jupiter asked Stinger.  
– I didn’t quite believe it myself. He said.

Jupiter smiled kindly.

– Di, with law J87-G effective today, Stinger’s ownership has been nulled and void, he is as free as any pure human.

At her stunned face Jupiter asked for a reading of the law from Max.

– Beeswax, that is…  
– Great? Awesome? Exciting? Long overdue?

Diomika nodded.

– And quite revolutionary and dangerous.  
– Yes, we know. Caine died because of it.

She squeezed his hand.

– So that is why he was the target?  
– Yes, which brings me to my second point. Stinger, I want to offer you a job.  
– Aren’t I your chief of security?  
– Well, you were, on loan from the Legion. Now I want to offer _you_ the job, as a free man. Unless you want to join the Legion as a free man, or something else? It’s up to you.

 

Stinger’s eyes turned yellow. He looked at Diomika for a moment, assessing the pros and cons of his options. He could join her crew and be with her all the time, but he would see less of Kiza, Caine, Jupiter and his grandchildren and he would be her subordinate. He could join the Legion, but he didn’t have that thirst for battle he once had, maybe because he had too much to lose now. He could work for Jupiter, things would be mostly the same and he owes all he has to her and he loves the job.  
Diomika understood his silent question and nodded. Stinger turned to Jupiter.

– Jupiter, Your Majesty, I would love to continue to work for you.  
– Great, here is what I had in mind.

She offered him the second sheave, it was the details of his job offer. The salary quite surprised him.

– That is quite generous. I don’t know quite what to say. He said handing the sheave back.  
– It is customary to say “Thank you”. She said.  
– Yes, thank you, Your Majesty.

She smiled, placed the sheave down to unzip the invisible zipper in the midst of the beads and embroidery on her wedding dress’ cuff and sealed the sheave.

– I should tell you that you will receive a bonus for the salary I was not allowed to pay you over the last five years. It should be enough to buy yourself a small ship so you can see your wife as often as your free time allows and, of course, Di is always welcome where ever we are too.

The gaping mouths and yellow eyes were all that she imagined.

She took a small box and stood and all followed.

– One more thing, Captain Apini.

The two skyjackers and the Aegis captain stood straight, formal.

– In recognition of Captain Apini’s outstanding work, I have authorized his immediate promotion to the rank of Commodore.

Jupiter opened the box to show rank uniform markers.

– I have recognized that you have performed tasks and duties well beyond the responsibilities of captain and it is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Commodore.

She handed him the box and he took it a little dazed, with his eyes yellow.

– Commodore Stinger Apini.  
– Your Majesty.  
– Wear them proudly, Stinger, you are the first ever splice to become a Flag Officer.  
– I will, thank you, Jupiter.

 

She sat back and continued.

– Now, Commodore, report, what news do you have?  
– Majesty, the assassination contract on then royal consort expired today and as such it became a public document. I was able to access it and found out who placed it.  
– Great, who was it?  
– The board of directors of your Splicing facility, Your Majesty.  
– What? I thought… Not Girdi Yilion too?  
– She has never been on the board, Your Majesty. The board is a group left from Bani Esper’s days. Their contracts could not be terminated.  
– Damn, okay.

She closed her eyes to think and felt the ship jump. Slowly a wicked smile appeared on her lips.

– Stinger, I believe it is about time I familiarized myself with these people. I want to know every little secret about everyone of them, for tomorrow, I’ll pull a Garibaldi on them.  
– Majesty?  
– Michael Garibaldi, Babylon 5, ask Kiza, she’ll fill you in. Right now, you need to change into your uniform, Commodore, and we need a security team to go to the Hall of Titles.

 

– Di, you can go to the reception, I won’t make you suffer this. I know you’d prefer to be back at Abukesh then suffer the bureaucratic hell.  
– Thank you, Jupe.

 

Stinger and Diomika exited her office and Jupiter turned to Caine, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

– I love you, my husband.

Caine grinned and kissed her back.

– And I love you, my wife.

She smiled back.

– Okay, come on, she said.

 

She took him to their quarters.

– I’m not taking any chances with our safety on Orous, so, we need to free your wings. She said.

She started to undo his cuffs and belt and he stopped her for a moment, brushing his fingers softly on her cheek.

– I wish we could enjoy the moment longer. He said softly.  
– My too, my love. But we can make this what ever we want, let’s think of this as a walk down memory lane, but hopefully with no bounty hunters at the end.

He chuckled.

– There is enough room under the jacket for your mauler, and put your boots and shield brace on she said unbuttoning the jacket.

She helped him out of the jacket and opened the wing slits before helping him put his wings through. While he put his boots, control gloves, shield and holster and mauler on, she put her own boots on and put the control gloves and a small mauler into a pouch that went on a belt around her waist in a medieval fashion.

 

When they were ready, they headed for the docking bay, trailed by four guards. It surprised Caine for a moment and Jupiter noticed.

– Protocol. She said smiling. Better get used to it, you are king-consort now and will be an Entitled by the end of the day, she said with a smile.

Jupiter had learned that although kings on Earth were in a higher position then queens and that is why husbands of ruling queens were known as prince-consort as to not overrule them, in space, queens were higher then kings, so Caine would be known as king-consort.

At that moment the magnitude of what they were doing struck him. He, Caine Wise, misbred, half-albino lycantant, sold at a loss to the legion, ex-convict, although his record had been cleared thanks to Jupiter, survivor of the Deadland, is a free man, king-consort, married to the most powerful queen, and will be an _Entitled_.

– You’ll still be the same you, you’ll see. She added.

 

They got to the docking bay and were greeted by Stinger and their guard detail. Stinger looked proud as a peacock (or happy as a bumblebee?) wearing his new rank.

– Looking sharp, commodore. Jupiter said.  
– Thank you, Your Majesty. Are you ready to go?  
– Yes, let’s go, the faster we go, the faster we can come back.  
– Very well, this way, Your Majesties.

If was the first time anyone had referred to Caine with the royal title. It shook him, but there was something in the way Stinger said it that sounded so proud. Like a father whose son had achieved something believed to be impossible.

 

Since the clipper was too big to fit into the Hall of Titles’ docking bay, they took one of the cruisers to navigate there, and then the circus started, or was it the “The Place That Sends You Mad” from _The 12 Tasks of Asterix_? An android portalled on board the ship and greeted them.

– Greetings, Your Majesties, I am intergalactic advocate Jim, her to assist His Majesty through the ascension process.

 

They followed the android, shadowed by Stinger and eight royal guards. He was almost as cheerful as Bob had been and he too rang the front desk bell.

– Sheave. Said the clerk.

Jim passed over a sheave.

– This is the husband of Her Ladyship, the authentic recurrence of the Abrasax sovereign, and we have come to claim his title.  
– You need to file a marriage petition, if the position is held, you need a dissolution claim.  
– Thank you. Jim said.

 

They got bounced from one booth to another, got gene-printed a few times, had to mention the new J87-G law quite a few times, and stood in lines for a long time but things seemed to be going fast enough for Orous until they hit a bump.

It turned out that part of her wedding to Titus was valid, legally he was her husband, but she was not his wife, so she had to file a marriage dissolution before the marriage petition went through. The holo-recordings of the aborted wedding to Titus and the completed wedding to Caine were reviewed but it finally went through and Caine received his Title number and then they came face to face with the same clerk that Bob had bribe to get her tax number when she was claiming her title.  
No bribe was necessary this time.

– Press your thumb into the depression, he said.

Caine scanned his thumb and then the clerk handed a mini-sheave to Jim.

– Seals and signets are on sub-33.

Jim handed the mini-sheave to Caine.

– Your Majesty. He said.

 

The fermionic lift taking them down to Sub-33 looked exactly the same, the corridors too and the booth still looked old, dusty and crappy, filled with weird looking machines.

The clerk took Caine’s sheave and place it in his weird old-style typing machine, pressed a few buttons and then took it out to insert it into another strange machine looking like some kind of game where a disk rolled down a track. And then he inserted the dish in the seals machine. All along he was muttering to himself.

– Would Your Majesty kindly place his wrist here? He said indicating the machine.

Caine nodded and Jupiter helped him to open the cuff so he could receive his seal.

He placed his right wrist in the machine.

– Palm up, please.

Caine turned his arm and the clerk turned the machine on. They looked on as the machine etched a blue glowing seal on his wrist. The clerk turned the machine off and Jupiter and Caine looked at the design, it was quite unique. His gene-print was etched in a circle like other Entitled, but instead of orbits around a star representing ownership of a planet or origin of a recurrence, he had half his brand, the astronomical symbol for the planet Jupiter part, and that Jupiter used as one of her royal symbols.

 

– Very nice. Now here is your _Code and conduct guide_ and your _Royal ways and means commission_ and file this with a Legion Administrator for your royal guard appointment. The clerk said handing Caine sheaves.

He took them.

– Thank you. He said.

And handed the one for the guards to Stinger who was standing by.

– Well, congratulation, Your Majesty.  
– No need for the condolences, Jupiter declared.

As they walked back out, Caine sensed trouble as they reached the same location where Stinger had betrayed them over five years ago. This time, they knew he had their back and everyone was armed. Caine made a growl that they had worked out to be a signal over the years and Jupiter started babbling as she looked in the pouch for her gloves. The babbling was only a tactic meant to delay the attack. Attackers would often listen to see if they could gather important information before attacking.

– Well, that was a good day, a day of firsts. The first splice flag officer and the first Entitled splice. But you know what? That is only the beginning, I’ve setup a few projects that are unstoppable now and anyone trying to stop them would…

The pouch was big enough when open to put both her hands inside and that allowed her to put her gloves on inconspicuously and then grab her gun.

She nodded and ended her sentence.

– … _Regret_ it immensely.

As she was talking, the guards had stepped closer.

– Now, come out who ever you are, we know you are there. She ordered.

A scent caught Caine’s nose.

– It’s been a while, Famulus. He said.

Jupiter’s eye narrowed. Stinger emitted a buzz.

The deer-splice came out with 10 mercenaries. She looked as ragged as them. Her hair was a mess and one of her horn broken, missing over half of it.  
Jupiter took in what she saw and decided to play her card very carefully.

– Hello Famulus. I see years have not been kind to you.  
– Thanks to you, Your Majesty.  
– Now, now, I haven’t done anything to you personally, while you did push the button to space Caine.

Caine growled low.

– Mr. Wise knew…  
– You will address him properly, Jupiter cut. He is His Majesty, Caine Wise, king-consort, first secondary of the House of Abrasax. First splice to marry and become an Entitled.

Famulus looked shocked.

– Don’t tell me you took a job not knowing what it was about?  
– I took a job to avenge my Lordship.  
– Avenge him? You know I could have sent him to the Deadlands for what he did, right? I think I was quite generous considering the circumstances. Or I could have said yes when Caine asked if he could kill him.

Famulus closed her eyes as if in pain at the idea.

– You love him, Caine stated at the scent coming off of the deer-splice.  
– Beeswax! Stinger said.  
– And you haven’t seen him in almost 6 years… Jupiter added.

Famulus nodded.

– No wonder you took this job. Okay, let’s see, do we make a deal so you can be with Titus again or de we start shooting? She said pulling her gun out of the pouch.  
– You would allow it? Famulus asked.  
– I might be the battle Queen, but I am not a tyrant. You could simply have _asked_ me for it. I can recognize true love and I did make it legal for splice and Entitled to marry. Oh, and you should know that if I die, you would have to wait for my next recurrence. Deal or no deal?

Famulus gave a signal and her team of hunters put their weapons away.

– Let’s make a deal.  
– Good, Jupiter said, putting her own gun away, but not here, this place brings back too many memories.  
– There is a sitting room further down, Your Majesty, but it is not very royal. Stinger said.  
– That I don’t mind.  
– It works for me too. Famulus said.  
– Then shall we?

Both groups of people walked down the corridor to a very utilitarian sitting room with metal chairs that looked more like a giant janitor’s office then a sitting room. Which it probably was.

 

Jupiter and Caine sat on two chairs and Famulus sat in front of them and the others lined the room, keeping their guard’s up.

– Okay, Famulus, tell me, how much are we worth nowadays?  
– Your Majesty?  
– What’s our bounty?  
– Oh, erm, eight containers of premium Abrasax.  
– I see… Did the board put up the contract?  
– How do you know?  
– It’s… not their first try… but _it will be their last…_

She paused a moment.

– All right, I’m prepared to offer you double the bounty’s value, in C’s, in exchange for the contract. Also, you will be able to see Titus and stay with him if he wants of you. If he does, I will arrange for a pardon of any crime you might have committed. As for your men, they will be able to leave here unobstructed by us. Unless they want to quit that line of work, then we can arrange that too.

Famulus turned her head to look at her men. Jupiter looked at them too, they all had a somewhat surprised or stunned look.

– I see your reputation is well deserved, Your Majesty, the battle queen knows how to offer a deal we can’t refuse. Famulus said handing her a sheave.

A guard took the sheave and scanned it for threats before handing it to Jupiter.

Jupiter took it, read it, then pressed the edit command and added the details for the contract cancellation, sealed the sheave and handed it to Caine.  
Caine read it and handed it to Stinger.

– We will file that back on my clipper. We should get going, I’m missing my own wedding reception.

Jupiter stood, so did Caine, and he offered her his arm, which she took.

– Anyone who wants to come with us can do so, the others are free to go.

 

The exited the room according to protocol, and headed to the fermionic lift. Unsurprisingly, the whole mercenary team followed. Jupiter knew they would. Mercenaries never chose to be mercenaries, they were always forced into that situation by circumstances.

 

– Commodore, have a medical team and Marbet standing by when we get to the ship.

He would already have security standing by, she knew that.

 

They exited the cruiser unto the clipper and security surrounded the mercenaries.

– Majesty? Famulus said.  
– It’s only protocol, Famulus. You are all still wanted criminals until the sheavework is sorted and filed. You will all surrender your weapons and be escorted to basic accommodation until that is so. Please cooperate, I have never broken my word and do not wish to do so.

The group seemed jittery.

– You sending us to the brig? Said one mercenary.  
– Toucan, quiet, Famulus ordered.  
– No, Mr. Toucan, you are not going to the brig. You will be lodge together in a bunk room with access to facilities. Although there will be guards at the door, you will all be together in there.

That seemed to calm the group.

– Commodore, take them to BR-3 and make sure all their belongings are properly identified and secured so they can get them back once the paperwork is sorted.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.  
– Dr. Elytron, I want everyone of them to receive a medical evaluation and proper medical care if needed. Oh, and make sure to fix Ms. Famulus’ horn.

Famulus reached for her head and her missing horn instinctively.

– Marbet, provide everyone of them with basic necessities and please find something appropriate for Ms. Famulus to wear. Maybe that copper and black dress I received as a gift and that did not quite fit me? Also, send two of my personal attendants to see to her needs, we can’t have her meeting Lord Titus this disheveled. And inform me when she is ready.  
– Yes, Majesty.

She turned to Famulus.

– Does that work for you?  
– How can you can fix my horn? RegeneX doesn’t, I’ve tried… Is the only thing Famulus said.  
– We will grow it back, of course.  
– Grow back?  
– Dr. Elytron will explain the procedure, but it is quite safe. Doctor?

Dr. Elytron went to look at Famulus’ head.

– Erm, yes, this will be quite easy. We will sample part of your existing horn and using a machine we invented we will grow a new horn and then attach it in place, reconnecting in your case blood flow and nerves to give you the full array of its original functionality. Same principle as reconnecting a severed limb, but we have to recreate the limb first. You will be left with a scar where it will be reconnected, but it should be minimal, especially compared to what you have at the moment. Would that be something you would want to be done Ms.?  
– Yes. She said nodding.  
– Good. Now, I really must be going, which reminds me, Max, have meals and refreshment prepared and sent to BR-3 for my guests.  
– Yes, Your Majesty. Max replied.  
– I will see you later Famulus.  
– Your Majesty.

 

Jupiter left with Caine and their guards and they joined the wedding reception only to find out almost everyone had gone back to their quarters. The only one left there were Aleksa and Diomika.

– _Yupiter!_ You are back! Aleksa said.  
– Where’s Sting? Diomika asked.  
– Yes, we are back. Stinger’s fine, working. She said heading for a table.

Caine walked with her and they both sat down.

Android servitant placed meals in front of them and Jupiter realised she had not eaten since breakfast. She ate a few bites then stopped.

– Max, send for Kiza.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.

Aleksa was watching Jupiter closely.

– Want to talk about it? She asked.  
– Yes, but let’s wait for Kiza, too tired to repeat myself.

 

She continued eating until Kiza got there.

– You asked for me?  
– Yeah.

Jupiter told them what had happened.

– So, now I have to talk to Kalique and when Famulus is ready we have to jump to Cerise.  
– Very well, I will see if she is available.

Kiza does things on her sheave.

– Lady Kalique awaits your contact, Kiza says handing her a small metal disk.

Jupiter places it below her ear and contacts Kalique. Once Kalique accepts the communication she can see Kalique in the reception hall and Kalique sees her in her Alcazaar.

– Kalique dear, it has been too long.  
– Jupiter! Yes, it has, how are my sister and my brother?  
– Growing up.  
– They change so quickly at that age.  
– Yes, they do.  
– I should come visit them soon I suppose.  
– Well, as a matter of fact, I will be coming to Cerise in a few hours.  
– Oh, why is that my dear?  
– I have found a surprise for Titus on my travel to Orous today. It might be enough to pull him out of that dark cloud of misery he complacently stays in.  
– Oh, I love surprises. Why wait?  
– It is not quite ready yet. But please have him cleaned and dressed for, erm, let’s see, mid-morning your time probably. I know he forgets himself. Kiza will inform Maledictes before our arrival.  
– Very well, my dear.  
– Kalique. Jupiter said bowing her head slightly.  
– Jupiter. Kalique said returning the gesture.

Jupiter disconnected the disk and gave it back to Kiza then stood.

– I think I’ll go rest for a little while, I’m feeling quite fatigue.  
– This might make it easier, Caine said standing and picking her up, bridal style.

Jupiter laughed softly and snuggled on his shoulder.

He carried her all the way to their quarters. They helped each other to remove their wedding clothes, as they preferred to get ready for bed by themselves. Jupiter still wore Earth clothes for sleepwear and after a spin through the cleanser she put jersey pants and a t-shirt on.

– I’d celebrate our wedding the proper way, but right now I’m so tired I would fall asleep on you.

Caine hugged her.

– It can wait, you need rest.

She yawned.

– No argument there. Can you check on the kids? She asked going to the bed.  
– Of course.

The long day with the pregnancy came crashing down on her, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Caine went to check on the kids. It was their bed time too, so he snuggled with them, told them a story and tucked them in before going back to Jupiter.

He sat on the side of the bed and looked at his Entitled seal. It had been an incredible ride since Titus had sent him after Jupiter. He closed his eyes remembering. He had learned and grown so much beside her. This was another step. He got into bed and snuggled against Jupiter, breathed in her scent and closed his eyes on tears of joy.


	12. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story

Jupiter woke up early, a long-standing habit, enfolded in a soft layer of feathers and greeted by bright green eyes and a smile.

– Good morning, Jupiter, my wife, Caine murmured.

She smiled back, stretched the sleep out of her muscles and turned to face him. Caine lifted his wing slightly so she would not get her hair stuck in his feathers.

She snaked an arm under his neck and put the other one over it.

– Good morning to you too, my husband. She said with a smile.

There was a glitter in his eyes and when she reached for his mouth with hers, he closed the gap to kiss her. So much was said in that kiss and it was followed by a very personal celebration of their wedding which took them to breakfast.

 

They ate with their twins in their family dining room and spent time playing with them before getting on with the day. Their tried to do ordinary things on a regular basis.

– Mama has a lot of work today, sweeties, but I’m sure _babushka_ and _tetya_ will be happy to play with you both and you will see cousins Kalique and Titus today too.  
– Titus? Diana asked with her sweet voice.  
– Oh, you don’t remember him. We haven’t seen him a lot. He is Kalique’s brother. He’s sorta grumpy.  
– Grumpy? Apollo asked.  
– Not happy, like in the story.

She picked up a book from the shelf and opened it at an image of the seven dwarves.

– That’s Grumpy. Titus is like that, but I have a surprise for him that I hope will make him happy, like this one. Jupiter says pointing to Grumpy and Happy in the Disney book.

Then she had to name the other five dwarves and Snow-White.

– If you are good today, I will read you the story tonight, okay?  
– Yes, mama, the twins said.  
– Good, now mama and daddy have to go, we have a lot of work to do today. You will have lots of fun with Naya.

Jupiter crouched and opened her arms.

– Can I have a hug?

The toddlers ran to their mother and hugged her. Jupiter closed her arms around them and gave them kisses.

– I love you both. Be good today.

After that they hugged Caine who easily lifted them up in his arms and hugged them tight before putting them back down. They left with Naya and Jupiter and Caine went to their room where Marbet and two personal attendants were waiting for them.

 

– Good day Marbet, what bring you here today?  
– Good day, Your Majesties. Following Your Majesties wedding and His Majesty’s ascension, I’ve taken the liberty to transfer Vale to Your service, sire, as personal attendant. We have acquired him following the tragedy of last week that took his brother’s life. I hope he will be satisfactory, Your Majesty.

Caine looked at Jupiter for a brief moment and then at Marbet.

– Thank you, Marbet.

He turned his attention to Vale. His nose told him that the splice was nervous but honest.

– Vale do you… wait… Vale, as in, Dune’s brother?

The splice nodded.

Jupiter let out a Russian curse.

Caine walked to the splice and opened his right hand in the air. Vale, surprised, raised his right fist. Caine covered his fist with his hand.

– Your brother was my friend, I owe him my life.

Jupiter joined them and placed her hand over both of theirs. She didn’t say a word, none was needed. The gesture was enough.

 

After a moment, they turned to Marbet.

– Anything else, Marbet? Jupiter asked.  
– I’ve prepared clothes designs for His Majesty to go over.  
– Okay, you do that, I’ll get ready with Tima. Jupiter said, indication the second personal attendant.

 

While Jupiter got dressed, Marbet showed the design to Caine.

– If Your Majesty will look at these…

At first, he had expected Entitled style clothes and he was dreading that – he had worn uniforms all of his life and rarely wore anything else but his skyjacker boots for footwear, even in the Deadland he had his boots – but he was surprised by what Marbet had come up with.

 

– Since most Entitled fashion would not work with your wings, Your Majesty, I thought we could upgrade your current style so it would be acceptable for your new rank, but that you would be comfortable wearing it. The design of your wedding outfit also inspired me, it suited you very well. She explained.

Caine continued flipping through the designs on the sheave.

– I also imagined that Your Majesty would want to bear arm when possible, so I designed the jackets to conceal His preferred mauler. They will be made of reinforced fibers inside, but look Entitled on the outside and they will all have wing slits, of course.

Caine got to the shirts and pants on the sheave.

– Legion uniform pants are not good fashion for Entitled, too bulky, but these will all be made with the same reinforce fibers as your uniform. But I’ve had to remove the outer reinforcement to make it work. The same thing goes for the shirts.

Next was footwear, Caine was pleased to see his skyjacker boots as his primary footwear.

– My boots? He asked.  
– I knew Your Majesty would want to keep them. Once a Skyjacker, always a Skyjacker. I’ve made these designs with that in mind. But I also designed some other footwear for when the boots would be inappropriate.

Last was jewelry, there was a wide variety of rings and chokers, he winced at that. No way in hell, as his Jupiter said, would he wear collars and the only ring he will ever wear is inscribed on his finger.

– I agree with everything except those, he said pointing to the sheave.  
– I thought His Majesty might feel this way. This is what is expected of Entitled, this is what I had in mind for His Majesty.

Marbet brought up a new file and Caine smiled. Instead of rings and chokers, it was a large array of forearm gauntlets with intricate Entitled designs.

– These will also be able to hide His Majesty’s shield bracer.  
– Marbet, these are perfect.  
– Thank you, Your Majesty. To finish these designs, I only need to know what symbols is His Majesty going to use?

Caine had not thought about that.

– That should be easy, Jupiter said coming into the room.  
– What do you have in mind? Caine asked her.  
– Well, you are a lycantant, my love. No one is using a Lycan as their symbol as far as I know.  
– Yes, that is actually perfect. Caine said.  
– What about a graph symbol?  
– Haven’t thought about that yet.

Jupiter walked to him smirking and stroked his brand.

– Oh, of course. He said to Jupiter smirking too.  
– The same symbol as Jupiter, but flipped like here, he said to Marbet, showing her his brand.  
– Perfect. For today I have made a first outfit. Vale will help you with it.

 

– Thank you, Marbet, Jupiter said.  
– My pleasure, Majesty.

Caine went with Vale to put his new outfit on.

 

– Tell me Marbet, what about my guest?  
– The attendants are with her right now, Dr. Elytron finished with her about an hour ago.  
– Okay, thank you, let me know when she is ready.  
– Of course, Majesty.

 

Jupiter sat and let her attendant do her hair while she waited for Caine.

– Holy crap! She exclaimed when he came back looking way too hot in his new outfit.

He ducked his head.

– I don’t think I realized just how good you look in a jacket. Marbet, if that is the first one, I can’t wait to see what you come up with!  
– Thank you, Majesty.

When they were ready, they went to Jupiter’s office where two guards stayed by the door and she gestured to Caine to sit instead of standing by her shoulder.

– Not my guard anymore, she told him.

She called for Stinger and Kiza who arrived together.

– Good morning, Your Majesties!  
– Good morning. Please sit and drop the formalities.

They sat, nodding.

 

– Okay, Kiza, general status first, then Stinger security status and report on the board of director.  
– Things are quiet this morning. There is nothing urgent to be taken care of. Some of your people are still shook from the wedding, but they understand that it was kept secret for security purposes. Vladdie tried to involve some people in a money scheme, but they have no use of Earth money, your cousin Vassily put a stop to it.  
– Some people neve change. She said shaking her head. Anything else.  
– Not from me.  
– Okay Stinger then.  
– Concerning your guests, they are in BR-3 as requested. They appropriately collaborated with your demands and we collected and identified 27 guns, 20 varied blades and some other items that could be used as weapons. Everything is identified and securely stored. They were fed last night and this morning. Dr. Elytron and her team treated them all for minor health issues and fixed Famulus’ horn. Marbet provided them with essentials and even entertainment. According to reports from the guards, they must not have had the time to watch recent holo-movies. They are awaiting on you for the settling of their situation.  
– Okay, thank you for that. I’ll get to that soon, but I want to deal with the board first.  
– Yes, about them, here is the information you requested.

Stinger gave her a sheave, which she took and read.

– That is perfect. Kiza, want to stay and watch me Garibaldi them?  
– I wouldn’t miss that, Jupiter.  
– Perfect, set the call.

She took a sheave and wrote something on it and sealed it, then handed it to Caine so he could seal it too.

 

– They are ready for you, Kiza said giving her the metal disk.  
– Thanks, send security to the boardroom and after join as an observer, you too Stinger. And Caine join in the comm when I nod.

Jupiter placed her disk below her ear and materialized in the board room of her splicing facility.

 

– Good day, Your Majesty, said one of the directors.  
– Good day for me, yes, for you all…

Jupiter nodded. Caine materialized in the room. The directors gasped.

– Not so much. I have in my possession documents that shows that you four are behind the attack on then royal consort and yesterday’s attempted attack on myself and now king-consort.  
– Even if that is so, by contract law we can not be held responsible.  
– Yes, it would appear so, Mr.?  
– Liwig.  
– Mr. Liwig, yes, by the way how is your wife?  
– Good, she is on duty with the Aegis…  
– No, not that one, the second one, the one back on Orous. Well she is not really your wife even though you present her as such.

Liwig swallowed hard.

– Mr. Mitts, you are looking well. I can’t say as much for that women from the incident last month.  
– Mrs. Octon, I wonder what your husband would say if he knew your son is not his…  
– Your Majesty…  
– Let me make this clear. If half the information I have on you four came out it would be very bad for you… Does the expression skinned-alive mean anything to you?

They blanched.

– Your Majesty would not…  
– You do not want to try me. She said with a cold smile. But that is only my short-term solution and way to terminate your contracts. My long-term solution is this.

She showed the sheave she and Caine had sealed.

– This is a contract of 4 million C’s that will take effect if anything happens to me or king-consort Caine Wise. You know, accident, poison, attack or die of anything other then old age. I am quite certain that at a million C’s per head, bounty hunters from every corner of the ‘Verse will be after you. Am I understood Mr. Liwig?  
– Yes, Your Majesty.  
– Good, good. Security will be there any moment to escort you out. Ah, here they are, right on time. Good day, she added coldly.

She disconnected the call and gave the disk back to Kiza.

 

Kiza collected the disks from Stinger and Caine with her’s and Jupiter’s.

– Okay, done with that unpleasantness.  
– Garibaldi would be proud, Jupiter. Kiza said.  
– Thanks. I still find inspiration in my old space shows. Stinger, opinion?  
– I don’t know who Garibaldi is, but I’m sure he has noting on the battle queen.  
– I’ll show you later, dad. Kiza said.

 

– Let’s move on. Stinger, what do you think of my guests? Can you use them on your team or do I send them away with pardons?  
– I have not evaluated their abilities and they might prefer to be on their way. Famulus might want to keep them as her protection detail also.

Jupiter nodded.

– Do you have their files?  
– Of course.

Stinger handed her a sheave.

Jupiter took it and read it, then gave it to Caine.

– What do you think? She asked him after he read it.  
– Well, they haven’t done anything deserving of the Deadland so the pardons will be obtainable easily. As for what to do with them, it should be up to them, but if they do want to work for you, I would suggest they start in low security position.  
– Sounds good. Let’ go and talk to them. Kiza, can you get that list to the lawyers? And file that contract?  
– Of course.  
– Oh, and when Famulus is ready, contact Maledictes to tell him we’ll be there in an hour.  
– Okay.  
– Thanks, Kiza.

 

They went down to BR-3, which was actually one of the unused guards bunk room, as Jupiter gave them all private or semi-private rooms.

– Majesties, sir. The guard at the door said.  
– Good day, lieutenant. How are they this morning?  
– Unsettled and nervous, but somewhat calm and I’d say appreciative of the accommodations and the care they have received so far.  
– Good. Open it.

The guard hesitated for a fraction of a second but opened the door, remembering just how skilled king-consort and commodore were. He still did a quick check inside before stepping to the side. Jupiter stepped in with Caine and Stinger and faced the ten mercenaries. Famulus was not in the room.  
Toucan who had asked about the brig stepped in her direction and stopped at her raised hand.

– Your Majesty, let me thank you for all of this, it is much more then we deserve. He said bowing slightly his head.  
– Mr. Toucan, I’m given to understand that you are second in command?

The other mercenaries were paying close attention.

– Yes, Your Majesty.  
– Good, then let’s start with you.  
– Majesty?

Jupiter did not answer the implied question. She walked to a corner of the room where a sitting area was arranged and sat on the more throne like armchair, Stinger stepping into guard position and Caine sitting on one of the arms of the chair, wings twitching.

– Please sit. She said gesturing to Toucan and a chair.

Toucan took it as a good sign and sat in front of her. Entitled did not ask you to sit before ordering anything bad.

Jupiter waited for a second then asked:

– Tell me Mr. Toucan, what do you want?  
– Majesty, I do not understand.

Jupiter slightly shook her head.

– I will not get you a pardon only to have you return to this life. What do you want? Do you want to be a farmer, a musician, an engineer, a soldier? Do you want to have a family, join an exploration expedition, travel, invent something new? There are so many possibilities. What do you want?

Toucan seemed absolutely baffled by the idea that he could choose.

– I, emm, I, eh…  
– Let me guess, never had a choice before? Bred and told what to do, and then did what you had to, to survive?

Toucan nodded once.

– God, I hate this part of the ‘verse, she muttered to herself.

Caine heard her and took her hand and squeezed it in support.

– Okay, listen, I suppose you don’t know much about me?

Toucan nodded again.

– I was not always a queen or a royal or even an Entitled, before my ascension I was a toilet cleaning, illegal immigrant, tersie from a backwater planet. Toilets are Earth’s version of waste basins, by the way. It is what I did to survive, everyday, for years. So, tell me, from one survivor to another, what do you want?  
– Majesty, can I have time to think?  
– Of course. And everyone else, I will have the same question for all of you, so get to thinking.  
– Majesty, Marbet signals that Miss Famulus is ready. Chimed in Max.  
– Perfect, have her escorted to BR-3 and inform Kiza, Max.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.

 

Before anyone could decide on what they wanted, Famulus entered the bunkroom. The mercenaries gasped. They probably never saw her looking this stunning. Her horn had been fixed and the scar was not even apparent. Her hair was in a wonderful updo with some loose curls around her face and she was dressed in the gold and black dress Jupiter had mentioned to Marbet. It played nicely with her chocolate skin and dark brown hair. Jupiter squeezed Caine’s arm and had a slight nod for Stinger, she knew both of them were weary of Famulus, she was too, but she had given her word so she stood and walked to Famulus.

– Famulus dear, you look so much better. Dr. Elytron and Marbet have done a wonderful job. And that dress looks so much better on you than it ever did on me! Are you satisfied with the results? She used the same tone of voice she used with Kalique.  
– Satisfied? Your Majesty, I never expected to feel whole again, even less to be dressed like an Entitled, this dress is worth more then a spread of warhammers.  
Jupiter waved as if it was unimportant.  
– I thought you should look your best for Titus. He’s been rather depressed since I’ve had to curtail his freedom. And as resourceful as you are, I am quite positive you will be my daughter-in-law pretty soon. Consider this dress the first one in your Entitled wardrobe.  
– Your Majesty is too kind. Famulus said with a smile.  
– That depends on who you ask. Jupiter says seriously.  
– Yes, I know your reputation, battle queen.  
– Some have learned that the hard way but we are not here to bring up the past. I was asking them what they wanted.  
– Majesty?  
– Well, I can’t simply send them on their way with a pardon, if the have nothing else to do, they could go back to this life.  
– Ah, yes, I see. What have they said so far?  
– Asked for time.  
– Yes, understandable, it is hard to choose your future.  
– You are right. Okay, I’ll see you all later, think about what you want. Famulus, I will see you in docking bay after the portal to Cerise.  
– Majesty. She nodded.

 

Jupiter, Caine and Stinger left BR-3 and headed back to her office.

 

Jupiter sat at her desk and noticed they were both avoiding something.

– Out with it!

Caine looked down slightly and Stinger rubbed his neck.

– Why are you being this nice to Famulus? Caine asked.

Jupiter smirked.

– Back on Earth, we have a saying, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer”. She is less likely to do something against me, if she owes me, and she might be just what I need to keep an eye on Titus. Besides, with everything I’ve done in the name of love, I can’t deny love even to an enemy.  
– They gave you the wrong nickname, you should be the Queen of hearts. Caine said.

Jupiter started to laugh and totally lost it at their baffled faces. When she stopped she was wheezing.

– Sorry, it’s just that the queen of hearts is a fury tempered character in a well know story. I don’t think you would appreciate me saying her most famous line at every annoyance. Then taking her best Queen of hearts voice she quoted: “Off with his head!”  
– Oh! I’ve heard that one before! What is it from? Stinger asked.  
– Alice in wonderland.  
– Oh, yes, Kiza read that book a few years before we met.

Jupiter nodded.

– Anything else, Stinger?  
– No.  
– Okay then, see you after we portal.  
– Majesty. He said nodding before leaving.

 

After Stinger left Jupiter and Caine were left alone.

– How are you, my love?  
– Still wrapping my head around things.  
– Yeah, I know the feeling.  
– But I am still the same me, this does not change that. He said indicating his wrist.  
– What about the whole Famulus situation?  
– Part of me wants to rip her head off.  
– You are not alone with that desire. Heck, she spaced you!  
– But it was Titus…  
– Yeah.  
– And I trust your decisions.  
– Yeah, got to trust my guts on this one. When I don’t, I end up in bad situations where you have to rescue me. She said, referencing her wedding to Titus.  
– You’re married now. Can’t be that bad anymore.

She smiled, stood and walked to him with glitter in her eyes.

– That was the best decision of my life. She said.

She put her hands on his biceps has he puts his arms around her waist.

– Jupe…  
– Yeah?  
– I love you, he said.  
– I love you too. She murmured.

They exchanged a kiss filled with something sweet before she returned to her desk.

She took a sheave and transferred it data and handed it to Caine.

– What’s this? He asked.  
– List of workers at the splicing facility. We need a new board of directors and I thought you might want to help.  
– We?

She nodded.

– You are king.

He took the sheave and sat. A little stun.

– I was thinking, borrow a page from Garibaldi’s book again.

Caine looked confused.

– Erm, when he fired his board of director, he promoted the company trouble makers to directors because they were not afraid to say it when something was wrong, screwed up, unsatisfactory, etc. So, I thought we should look at people the previous board did not like, like he did.

He nodded and they spent the next 40 minutes filtering named and reading profiles, exchanging impressions, until they felt the portal.

She put her sheave down.

– Time to go.

 

They went to the docking bay, escorted by four guards, and met with Stinger, Kiza, Naya, the children and Famulus. They boarded a cutter and went down to Cerise.

Kalique greeted them herself on the landing platform.

– Jupiter, dear, welcome back to Cerise.  
– Kalique, it is nice to see you in person, we must do it more often.

They took each other’s hand in the Entitled handshake, which was not a handshake a all.

– Yes, we must.  
– Diana, Apollo, you do remember Kalique? Jupiter asked the toddlers.

The children nodded and waved at Kalique.

– Oh my, how have they grown so much? Kalique asked.  
– Six months is quite a stretch of time in the development of children.  
– Yes, I do remember. Now my dear, tell me, why so may guards?  
– Oh, you have not been informed?

Kalique looked curious.

– Let me introduce to you the first secondary of House Abrasax and he who is my husband and king-consort. The father of my children and your step-father, Caine Wise. First splice to ever become an Entitled.

Kalique looked about to faint.

– My dear, you do not look well, let's get you inside.

Jupiter turned Kalique around and made her walk to the receiving area and then sit down.

– Kalique dear, what has you so distraught? You must have known I was working toward that.  
– Yes, I knew. Did not expect it to be so soon. Is that the surprise?  
– Not quite, although I’ve had to do a marriage dissolution because apparently Titus was my husband without me being his wife…  
– Oh yes, but you will have less control over him now.  
– That does not matter anymore. My surprise should compensate. Jupiter said pointing behind her.

The guards split and Famulus stepped forward.

– My dear… What is this?  
– We have a deal. She had a contract for our assassination. She handed the contract in exchange for seeing him, amongst other things.

Kalique nodded and stood, less shook.

– Very well. He is waiting in the small salon.  
– Perfect.

 

They all went to the salon.

– Sire, you have visitors, a servitant said.  
– I don’t want to see anyone. He pouted.  
– You might change your mind when you see my surprise, Jupiter said entering the salon.

Her people and Kalique stepped in the salon after her. Titus about-turned and faced her.

Just then Apollo, got away from Naya and ran to Titus.

– Why you grumpy? He asked in his sweet voice.

Naya rushed in with Diana to get a hold of Apollo.

– Not be grumpy, happy, Diana said has she got close to Titus.

Jupiter smirked and crouched once Naya brought them back.

– Sorry Majesty. Naya said.  
– Sweeties, what have I told you about running away from Naya? She admonished the toddlers.  
– Sorry, mama. They said.  
– Now be good and stay with Naya if you want cousin Titus to be happy.  
– Okay, mama, the toddler said, hugging her.

Jupiter stood back up and stared at Titus.

 

– What does the battle queen want with…  
– Her ex-husband? That is a good question. Jupiter interrupted.

Titus went very still.

– Ex?  
– Why yes, ex, of course. I could clearly not have two husbands at the same time.

Shook crept onto his face. She signalled to Kiza who handed him a sheave. Titus took it an read it, clearly taken aback by the dissolution of marriage in front of his eyes.

– Let me introduce to you he who is my husband, king-consort and your step-father. First secondary of House Abrasax, Caine Wise, first splice to become an Entitled.

Titus’ mouth opened and closed a few times in a fish like manner before he let out a single word.

– How?

Jupiter smirked.

– You clearly haven’t been informed of law J87-G that passed 21 days ago… Sendi?  
– Yes, Your Majesty?  
– Access commonwealth law and do a reading of law J87-G.  
– Accessing… Law J87-G states: “Considering that sentience is a proven and accepted fact for splices; considering that splices are allowed to marry; considering that splices are allowed to have children; and considering that children of mixed parentage are a proven fact. Under the Commonwealth law, any individual of any race has the freedom to choose to marry, or not marry, a person of another race and this right can not be infringed upon by the Commonwealth or anyone in authority. Moreover, any splice marrying a non-splice will see his ownership be nulled and void and will be granted the same rank, duties and privileges as its spouse.” Sendi quoted with her child-like voice.

Some servitant around the room gasped.

Kalique and Titus looked at each other, then around the room and back at Jupiter and her people.

– I don’t really like this surprise, Titus pouted.  
– Titus, Titus, you really think that I would come in person only to deliver a sheave? She asked ironically.

Titus eyed her.

She snapped her fingers and the guards split for Famulus to enter the salon. She looked amazing and nervous.

Titus did a double take at his old Majordomo.

– Famulus, dear, it is up to you now, Jupiter said, stepping to the side.

Famulus took three steps toward Titus and bowed.

– Sire.  
– Famulus? How is this possible. Last I heard you were… he topped and winced.

Famulus nodded.

– A mercenary, yes. His Lordship kept himself informed of me? There was something hopeful in her voice.  
– As much as I could. I don’t have access to much anymore.

Famulus smiled.

– Allow me to fill in some details.

Famulus told him about some of the details of her life since they had been separated following the events around Jupiter’s ascension, including how she had lost her horn.

Titus eyed her head and could clearly see both her horns were intact.

– The last contract I took was for Their Majesties assassination, but we have come to an agreement and Her Majesty was kind enough to heal me, fix my horn and allow me to see you. And she said that you can keep me, if you want me.

Titus looked at Jupiter and Jupiter could see astonishment in his eyes.

– You would permit it?

Jupiter nodded.

– Famulus and I have an understanding. You would of course receive an increased revenue as to take care of her needs… And the need of any personnel she might require.  
– Any personnel? Famulus asked.  
– Within reason, of course.  
– My men? Famulus asked again.  
– That would be their decision.  
– I don’t have need of a Majordomo though. Titus said.  
– Here that is true… Jupiter started. Kalique dear, do you believe it is time?

Kalique smiled, nodded and called for Maledictes.

– You asked for me My Lady?  
– Yes. Have the necessary done for my brother’s move to Hotali’s alcazaar.  
– Yes, My Lady.

Titus almost went to his knees. Hotali was his home alcazaar before it was taken from him.

In the end, Titus was informed that although he was allowed to return to Hotali, it still did no belong to him and he would still live on a budget. He did not care, Hotali was as precious to him as Cerise was to Kalique and Earth to Jupiter. He obviously kept Famulus and her men decided to go with her after receiving their pardon. They formed Titus personal guards, under Famulus’ command.

Eight months after Caine’s ascension, Jupiter gave birth to their third child and publish a royal announcement days later. “Their Majesties, Queen Jupiter Jones and king-consort Caine Wise of the House of Abrasax are very pleased to announce that Her Majesty gave birth to princess Minerva Natalya Lyudmila Jones-Wise on the 47 of Kirton. Relatives and closest friends are delighted with the news.”

Diana and Apollo were ecstatic over their new sister. Jupiter received congratulatory messages from Kalique, Titus and Famulus and thankfully no new nanny.  
Famulus kept Titus in check over the years, reminding him to stay in her Majesty’s good graces or he would lose it all again. She also worked hard on her relationship with Titus and they were married a little over 5 years later.

Famulus became the second Entitled splice and Jupiter used that and the large number of free splices through marriage to humans to pass a new law making every splice in the verse free. That created quite a commotion, but Jupiter had planned for it with new work laws and orientation centers to help splices decide their future.

 

All in all, it had taken almost 12 years to ban slavery. Jupiter considered that a job well done and she took a year off from politic to replenish her energy before biting in her next project: the end of the RegeneX industry.


End file.
